candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Bubblegum Blueshift
- | characters = | new features = are not shown on the screen at the start | release date = | previous = Caramel Cream Clouds | previous2 = Caramel-Cream-Clouds.png | next = Pastry Planet | next2 = Pastry-Planet.png }} Difficulty *This is quite a fun episode. There are some easy levels such as level 766, , , , and . *In addition to the fun episode, it still has some harder levels such as level 768, , , , , and . Story New features *Bears are not shown on the screen at the start in level 769. *Special candy cannon ( ). Levels Gallery Story= Bubblegum Blueshift story1.png|Before story Bubblegum Blueshift story2.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 766(2)-1.png|Level 766 - (1)|link=Level 766 Level 766(2)-2.png|Level 766 - (2)|link=Level 766 Level 766(2)-3.png|Level 766 - (3)|link=Level 766 Level 767-1.png|Level 767 - (1)|link=Level 767 Level 767-2.png|Level 767 - (2)|link=Level 767 Level 768 (14 bears).png|Level 768 (14 bears)|link=Level 768 Level 768 (15 bears).png|Level 768 (15 bears)|link=Level 768 Level 768 (16 bears).png|Level 768 (16 bears)|link=Level 768 Level 769(6).png|Level 769 |link=Level 769 Level 770(7).png|Level 770 |link=Level 770 Level 771-1.png|Level 771 - (1)|link=Level 771 Level 771-2.png|Level 771 - (2)|link=Level 771 Level 771-3.png|Level 771 - (3)|link=Level 771 Level 771-4.png|Level 771 - (4)|link=Level 771 Level 772(6).png|Level 772 |link=Level 772 Level 773(2).png|Level 773 |link=Level 773 Level 774.png|Level 774 |link=Level 774 Level 775(6)-1.png|Level 775 - (1)|link=Level 775 Level 775(6)-2.png|Level 775 - (2)|link=Level 775 Level 776(3).png|Level 776 |link=Level 776 Level 777(3).png|Level 777 |link=Level 777 Level 778.png|Level 778 |link=Level 778 Level 779(2).png|Level 779 |link=Level 779 Level 780(4).png|Level 780 |link=Level 780 Level 781(4)-1.png|Level 781 - (1)|link=Level 781 Level 781(4)-2.png|Level 781 - (2)|link=Level 781 Level 782(4)-1.png|Level 782 - (1)|link=Level 782 Level 782(4)-2.png|Level 782 - (2)|link=Level 782 Level 783 (15 bears).png|Level 783 (15 bears)|link=Level 783 Level 783 (16 bears).png|Level 783 (16 bears)|link=Level 783 Level 783 (17 bears).png|Level 783 (17 bears)|link=Level 783 Level 784(4).png|Level 784 |link=Level 784 Level 785(4).png|Level 785 |link=Level 785 Trivia *This episode and space trip are similar like episode in . **This is the first half of the space trip in this game, Pastry Planet is the second half. *Unlike the other episodes (except Candycane Slopes), this episode was released slower (15 days after the previous episode), like Gumdrop Gongfu. *Level 195, 635, 725 and all levels in Gumdrop Gongfu were buffed in this update. * The design of Soda Bank was completely changed in this update. *Level 105, 115, 140, 150, 155, 160, 170, 175, 180, 200, 225, 240, 254, 265, 275, 280, 300, 310, 330, 340, 345, 355, 370, 375, 385, 395, 405, 415, 420, 425, 435, 450, 465, 480, 485, 490, 494, 495, 499, 510, 539, 565, 585, 590, 605, 625, 630, 645, 654, 660, 670, 675, 678, 680, 685, 700 and 705 were nerfed in this update. *Level 105, 150, 175, 180, 195, 225, 240 and 275 were reverted to previous versions in this update. *This episode breaks the trend of having no sprinkleshell. *This episode continues the trend of having 7 level types. Category:World Seventeen Category:Released Episodes of 2016 Category:World openers Category:Space-themed episodes Category:Bubblegum-themed episodes